


Sleeping habbits

by Fenri



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenri/pseuds/Fenri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altair is the nosiest sleeper ever, and Malik has to deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping habbits

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my beta and inspiration dealer - Desert Eagle

Altair was probably the noisiest sleeper ever and Malik had to deal with that for those rare nights they spent in one bed. First of all Malik had to get used to sleeping with no blanket on, because that would be stolen from him first thing in the night to create a complicated blanket cocoon which was impossible to untangle and claim back. But at least it somewhat softened the kicking… until Altair got too hot and threw the blanket down on the floor. Then, being a thin-blooded kitten that he was, he would usually get cold again and start clinging to Malik, wrapping his ridiculously long limbs around him, mumbling gibberish into his neck. To top it all sometimes he had nightmares that made him turn so much that Malik would prefer to get the hell out of bed and sleep on the cushions on the floor - only that would always end up in Altair waking up, all mad and complaining.  
Thankfully over the years Malik learned to deal with all these habits of his. Like right now when he was painfully woken up by a direct hit to the nose, he cursed and turned his head to Altair, who was tossing in bed having a nightmare. Malik sighed and ruffled his hair gently.  
“Hush now,” he whispered, kissing his temple. “It’s all right, it’s just a dream.“  
Altair breathed out slowly, his muscles relaxed and he tried to reach for the warmth and comfort of Malik’s embrace, but got entangled in the mess of the blanket. Malik chuckled, helped him get free from it and felt two arms sliding down his body and drawing him closer. What started as a cute embrace soon turned into Altair rolling over Malik with all his weight. If he tried to push him off, the man would only cling to him even stronger. But there was a way out of this too. Malik touched the back of his neck lightly with just the tips of his fingers and stroked the skin gently. Altair nuzzled into his cheek with a sigh which made Malik think that he would’ve purred if he could. He placed a soft kiss on the corner of his lips, right over the scar, and rolled him away carefully. Instantly, Altair cuddled in closer, resting his head on Malik’s shoulder.  
Malik looked at him – it seemed that he managed to calm him down and now he could finally sleep peacefully. He resisted the urge to kiss him again. He will do so in the morning if he wakes up first. He’ll lick that scar of his, part his lips with his tongue and run it over the teeth before biting his lower lip, waking him up. Altair wasn’t the best kisser in the world, always too invasive, too rough, too hungry, but Malik did enjoy seeing him lose his mind over the desire to possess him completely. Altair never woke him up with kisses. Although on several occasions Malik did wake up to the sensation of a hot tongue dancing on his cock. Not the worst way to start a morning.  
Malik smiled, rubbed his nose that was still hurting and for the thousandth time asked himself what he was doing. What both of them were doing. Their relationship was too complicated, a mixture of mutual hatred, resentment, rivalry, and sex got them both confused at times, but they never discussed it. Malik wondered why he was putting up with all this arrogant man’s flaws. He gazed at Altair’s sleeping face - he looked funny with the mouth open and the nose squished. Was he putting up with Malik’s flaws too? At least Malik did not have all these horrible sleeping habits. Well, maybe just this little one. He wrapped his arm around Altair’s shoulders and pressed his lips against his forehead.  
“I love you,” he whispered under his breath, barely audible.  
“Yeah. I love you too,” came the reply.  
Malik never knew if Altair was awake or not when he did that. And he never asked.


End file.
